Carried on the Spider's Back
by cybertronianMelody
Summary: Another short for Web of Shadows by BlackWolf219 HOORAY


Carried on the Spider's Back

The battle felt like it had been raging on for longer than it actually had been. The sky was blackened by smoke rising from roaring fires. Energy blasts rained from above, causing debris and bots to fly.

The Autobots had nearly succeed in driving the Decepticons out of Iacon, but the ground the battle was taking place on began to give away to the damage it had suffered. The next step Optimus Prime took went through the pavement, and then the rest of him fell through. He heard the cries of others falling and continued firing. Then, he knew nothing.

"Soundwave, report," Megatron demanded from one of the Decepticon aircrafts just outside of Iacon. "Did Optimus Prime perish or not?"

"Negative," was the emotionless reply over the comm. link from the Decepticon TIC.

"Curses," Megatron spat, "was he at least greatly injured?"

"Affirmative, but not for long."

Soundwave was currently flying above the battle site, recording the after events, and he had caught a strange sight. He patched it through to Megatron's view screen.

"Well, well," Megatron chuckled at the sight of Optimus Prime being hoisted out of a pit by the infamous spider bot.

The bot in question was in his "beast mode." Using the strands of blue webbing that he had tied around the Prime, he pulled him out of the debris. The spider then carefully maneuvered himself under the Prime so that when he transformed back to bot mode, he could carry the Prime back to his clinic.

Since the Prime was taller the spider mech, he used the spider legs on his back to keep the prime's feet from dragging on the ground. Once he was sure he had the mech balanced and secured on him, he took off slowly, since the Prime wasn't only tall but also quite a bit bulkier than the spider bot.

Optimus expected pain from the damage he had to have sustained from the battle and the fall, but there was no pain or even stiffness. Something was off.

He onlined his optics and found himself in a medical examination room, but not one at Autobot headquarters. Slowly, the Prime sat up and examined himself. He was in the best condition he had been in awhile.

"Glad to see you're awake," a feminine voice rang out.

Optimus looked to his right and saw a femme standing in the doorway with a data pad in her hand.

"How are you feeling?" She walked up to him. "Any pain or stiffness?"

"No."

"Good," she smiled, "Though I would've been surprised if you had said yes. Tarantula is the best of the best."

"Tarantula," Optimus asked. "Isn't he the neutral medic that has been helping anyone that comes to him for aid?"

"That's him, Muscles," the femme giggled at the Prime's expression, "By the way, I'm Air. I am Tarantula's assistant and secretary. Oh, and unless you need anything else, you're free to go."

"Thank you, Miss Air." The Prime stood up and made to leave, but Air stopped him.

"Sorry, I almost forgot. You need to leave out the back. Tarantula managed to dig several soldiers out of that mess he pulled you out of. They're 'bots and 'cons, and I'm sure Tarantula doesn't want anymore fighting then there already has been, nor does he want a newly healed patient getting injured again so quickly."

The Prime pondered this before nodding and following Air toward the back door of the small clinic.

Optimus considered just returning to Autobot headquarters, but a ruckus toward the front of the building got his attention. He didn't want to cause trouble for the medic, but he couldn't ignore what he was hearing either. He walked down the alley and peeked around a corner to see dozens of 'bots and 'cons receiving medical treatment, but a few were beginning to pick at others, and a fight was bound to break out.

Two mechs finally launched at one another, but before they could try to punch each other's processors out, webbing shot out and both mechs were pinned to the ground. Everyone quieted down as the web shooter approached the fallen mechs.

"I warned you all, I will not tolerate this senseless violence," the spider bot sighed in frustration, "Seriously, why do I bother saving any of you from the Well if all you're going to do is try to get yourselves torn up again? Oh right, because I'm too nice for my own good."

Mechs from both sides spewed rude comments at the neutral, but he wasn't fazed in the slightest, especially when the other neutrals that were helping the medic started to bop the soldiers upside the head to get them to shut up.

Optimus was amazed to see this icon among the common bots to be everything he was rumored to be. A bot that wasn't fazed by anything and who stood his ground. The Prime could see why so many neutrals looked to him as their own leader.

Hopefully, if this war ever ended, Optimus could come to this mech for aid when it came to setting up the new Cybertron.


End file.
